Kinnetakwa
Male fire genasi Alignment: CN Height: 5' Weight: 115 Age: 19 Classes: Rogue 3/Bard 4 XP: 28,000 Speed: 30’ HD: 7d6 +14 Con HP: 39 Init: 3 Dex STR - 14 (+2) DEX - 16 (+3) CON - 15 (+2) INT - 17 (+3) {+2 race] WIS - 6 (-2) CHA - 14 (+2) race AC: 17 base +3 armor +3 Dex +1 deflection Saves: Fort +4 base +2 Con Ref +10 base +3 Dex Will +3 base -2 Wis Conditional: +2 to saves against fire spells and effects. Languages Known: Planar Common Ignan Undercommon Auran Abyssal Combat: Base Attack: +5 Grapple: +7 base +2 Str Unarmed Attack - +7 to hit, 1d3 +2 damage Skills Balance +13 ranks, +3 Dex Climb +12 ranks, +2 Str Jump +14 ranks, +2 Str, +2 Synergy Perform (Comedy) +12 ranks, +2 Cha Swim +12 ranks, +2 Str Tumble +15 ranks, +3 Dex, +2 Synergy Escape Artist +13 ranks, +3 Dex Bluff +12 ranks, +2 Cha Listen +4 ranks, -2 Wis Sense Motive -1 rank, -2 Wis CROSS CLASS BARD - Spot +1 ranks, -2 Wis CROSS CLASS ROGUE - Knowledge (The Planes) +6 ranks, +3 Int Feats Improved Unarmed Strike Improvised Weapon Proficiency (made up) Healing Flames (Races of Faerun) - When you use your control flame spell-like ability, you instead may touch the flame and heal yourself a number of hit points of damage depending on the size of the fire. This counts as a use of your control flame ability for the day. Excessive contact causes damage. Fire Genasi Racial Traits +2 Intelligence, -2 Charisma. Medium size. Fire genasi base land speed is 30 feet. Darkvision: Fire genasi can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Control Flame (Sp): Fire genasi can cause a nonmagical fire within 10 feet of them to diminish to the level of coals or flare to the brightness of daylight and double the normal radius of its illumination. This ability does not change the heat output or fuel consumption of the fire source, lasts 5 minutes, and nay be done once per day. They use this ability as 5th-level sorcerers. +1 racial bonus on saving throws against fire spells and effects. This bonus increases by +1 for every five class levels the genasi attains. Automatic Languages: Planar Trade (Common) and Ignan. Bonus Lanugages: Any (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Favored Class: Fighter Level Adjustment: +1. Class Abilities Sneak Attack +2d6 Trapfinding Evasion Trap Sense +1 Bardic Music Bardic Knowledge Countersong Fascinate Inspire Courage +1 Inspire Competence Spells Known ----------------- Spells Per Day 6 0-level --------------------- 3 0 Level 3 1st Level ------------------- 3 1st Level 2 2nd Level ------------------- 1 2nd Level Spells 0 Level Mage Hand Light Flare Know Direction Open/Close Detect Magic 1st Level Expeditious Retreat Feather Fall Tasha's Hideous Laughter 2nd Level Mirror Image Invisibility Equipment: Elixir of Fire Breath - 1100 Bracers of Armor +1 - 1000 Slick Leather Armor of Invulnerability - 12920 Robe of Useful Items* - 7000 Ring of Protection +1 - 2000 Ring of Jumping - 2500 Potions, all kept hooked to belt - Haste 750 Fly 750 Bull's Strength 300 Traveler's Outfit Backpack - 2 Bedroll - 2 Crowbar - 2 Flint and Steel - 1 Clay Mug - 2cp - hooked to belt Belt Pouch - 1 Waterskin - 1 Rations, 6 days - 3 Everything that can be worn is worn, everything else is kept in the backpack unless otherwise noted. * Pouches in Robe of Useful Items: 2 of each: Dagger Bullseye Lantern (filled and lit) Mirror (a highly polished 2x4 ft. steel mirror) 10 ft. Pole 50 ft. coil of Hempen Rope Sack 1 of each: Bag of 100 gp 2 Potions of Cure Serious Wounds Silver Coffer (6 in x 6 in x 1 ft.), 500 gp value 24 ft. Wooden Ladder 12 ft. long Rowboat Window (2 ft x 4 ft x 2 ft deep) Valuables: GP: 87 SP: 9 CP: 8 Brief History/Personality He grew up among Humans, going by his name only because that's what everyone called him, and not because he knows that it was given to him by his parents as he has never met them. Somehow found by a passing sailing vessel in the middle of the ocean, near dead, he was rescued and brought to shore where he was claimed by the captain of the vessel after no one else would claim him. Growing up, he attempted to learn the ways of being a shipwright, but he was never good at it. Instead, he always had a penchant for physical abilties, and soon his bouncing around and general tomfoolery earned him more than just a pretty penny. He took up the job of entertaining the rest of the crew after the original entertainer was washed overboard in a raging storm, and stayed in that position for years. Sailing around the world taught him many things that others know little of, though he never uses this knowledge to belittle his peers, choosing instead to use it to entertain the new recruits with stories from abroad. He soon realized his fire-affected heritage when he rescued many a crewmember from a fire that started while the ship was docked. He has thought little of it however, instead choosing to make himself as he sees fit, though he still longs to discover his origin in full. This investigation has proven difficult at best, as no one seems to know much about such things in the places he has visited. Always the first to crack a joke and smile at the unfortunate happenstance, he is the ultimate free spirit, his mannerisms directly expressing his chaotic nature, and is extremely partial to both a good time and true brotherhood! Then one day, as suddenly as he was found as a child, he awoke in a cell, only remembering that he had gone to bed the night before aboard his ship. And then it all happened... Category:Fire genasi Category:Rogues Category:Bards